Talk:The Final Image
Video I have a Video of the last CS found @ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pP1Ikg6QR_c for some reason i cannot attach it as a video Rank Points Alternatively, you can repeat mission 2-2 twelve times to activate this mission. --vm0d 16:05, 19 September 2007 (EDT) 3 stacks of crystals was all it took, straight after 6-2, to unlock this mission on 18/10/2008. Updated it. Tonyleung 22:05, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I had to change that to 4 stacks of crystals, me and a friend just got the mission. Maybe it should say 3 or 4 stacks of crystals. For some reason it varies. --Ifandbut 03:31, 27 November 2008 (UTC) I traded the conquest admin 3 stacks of crystals and checked with gate guard to see if mission appeared. I then traded one crystal and checked again. Mission appeared after trading 9 individuals or 45 crystals total. This was done immediately after the Rank 7 splash with Naji. --Aleckszander 03:21, 5 March 2009 (UTC) As of August 2015, I was able to trade only 8 Ice Crystals to get the mission offered to me. --Dmaps (talk) 05:05, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Confirmation I can confirm the statement "It is actually not necessary for the mission to defeat both NMs." I did this today with my brother and I popped them with Sneak up. About a minute or so into fighting the first, the other one depopped. I had to go for a little walk afterwards as the ??? moved but when I found it I got the Reinforced Cermet having only killed the one. Evagelo 19:49, 27 January 2008 (UTC) I soloed one while i allowed the other golem to despawn. the ??? moved but after i checked it i got the key item.-dreamxdream Could someone please tell me why on the main page the statement about only having to kill one has been crossed out if people on here are saying they have only killed one and still got the key item ? Just wondering if there has been an update or something to correct this and make it so you have to kill both ? Many Thanks (Allette 08:36, March 18, 2010 (UTC)) Up to this day, the statement "It is actually not necessary for the mission to defeat both NMs." remains correct. I allowed one of the two enemies to de-spawn, the ??? did not move from its place upon defeating the other NM and succesfully obtained the key item. - Anmida, 17:47, February, 2011 Testimonials *Soloed no sweat with 4 Trusts (Rahal, FerrousCoffin, Cid, and Domino Shantotto) as THF71. *Both golems soloed with some difficulty as 74PLD/37DNC. Had level 50 Soothing Healer fellow who blew all his MP on sort of unnecessary cures. Drain Samba and Curing Waltz is the way to go. *Super easy solo as 95WHM/BLM. Pro/Shell and stoneskin to start, fought both at the same time...dont hit hard and miss a lot. Masterdebator - Valefor - December 2011 *Easily soloed as 75DNC/NIN. Pulled only 1 with sneak on. It hits hard, but its accuracy is pretty low. Rikayuu 14:11, 18 July 2009 (UTC) *More than 2 parties of level 60+ is recommended when clearing weapons and fighting the NMs. *Soloable by either 75THF/37NIN or 75RDM/37BLM, if fought one at a time. *Soloable by 75NIN/37THF. *Soloable by 75PLD/37WHM & NPC 56 Soothing Healer. Pulled one NM with Flash and the second one did not link. Very easy fight. *Soloable by a 75SAM/37DNC. Very easy, if pulled one at a time. *Soloed by 75RDM/WAR by sneak popping and pulling one with Provoke to a safe area (which luckily wasn't that far away). *Easily Soloed by a 75SMN/WHM, use Carby for initial pull, dragged it to (F-9)-(H-9), used Fenrir to kill Eclipse Bite never did under 1000. *Easily Soloable by a 75BST/NIN using one Courier Carrie, didn't melee with pet, used one pet food zeta. *By the time I killed the first golem, the other had despawned and the ??? had moved. I was worried I'd have to fight both before the despawn to get the item, but when I checked the ??? after tracking it down again, I got the Cermet. (Verified) *Easily soloable by 75RDM/NIN. Sneak pop and kill 1. The hardest part is not to get aggro from the weapons or dolls. Find a safe place and be patient. ??? will move over time. If it is in a bad spot close to the exit, you can pop the NM, run to the exit then wait for them to despawn and the ??? to move to a safer position. *Easily soloable by a 75DRG/RDM. Sneak pop and kill, use standard /Mage tactics. In my experience, ended fight with about 2/3 MP remaining. *Killed both as 75PLD/WAR with soothing healer. *Easy kill by 75DRG/SAM, only attacked one but had to take it easy and let the other one depop, held back on Penta Thrust and took a few screenshots for fun. By the time I had killed it the ??? had moved, seen as I killed it as quickly as possible there's every chance the ??? will move before you finish killing it so make sure you have enough Silent Oil. *Easily duoed by 75DRK/NIN and a 64THF/NIN. Put up sneak and shadows, popped the Golems, had THF pull and killed it with ease. 2nd mob de-popped and after running around for a while we found the ??? and completed the mission. *Easily solod as a RDM75/DNC37. I linked two weapons (wars) and a statue, and after a couple minutes didn't even bother sleeping them. *Soloable by 75DRG/37WHM. *Soloable by 75WAR/37DNC Pulled one with sneak, other de-popped, straight tanking with defender/retaliation on, wore scorp harness +1 instead of Hauby otherwise standard dusk/turban haste gear, only got below 1000hp once while stunned otherwise was easy after paralysis effect on great axe connected. *Extremely easy to duo with a 75 MNK/WHM and 69 BRD/WHM. Had we two houred, we would have killed it TOO fast! 1/10/2010 Soloed both at the same time (with difficulty) by a Taru 75 RDM/NIN (only as I'd forgotten RA). Had to convert twice. Ice spikes a must for para! Luckily it was K-11 spawn so a safe area for casting. They rip through shadows fast so have blink ready as back-up. Nearly died a couple of times but once the first was down it was very easy. :*Forgot to change subs, but thought "meh, how hard can it really be?". So did a bad pull as 75 Rdm/Blm and fought them both at D-9. The area was clear because of 2 others doing FoV, so no aggro. Bind and gravited one and ran the other to the other side of the area. Keep Stoneskin and Ice Spikes up and have Drain, Bind, and Gravity ready if you try this method. An exellent fight if you want to test your skill on darksday >D -Wasted/Asura *Easy Solo as 75SMN/WHM, Just keep Stoneskin and Blink up and use Carbuncle. I was able to pull one of them and I just used regular attacks. "Meteorite, Poison Nails, Healing Ruby 2 etc..." took maybe 10-15 mins but just aggro'd him, took him to corner and by the time I was done the other despawned. mark moved but I recieved key-item when I found it again. easy fight *75WAR/NIN with 60PLD/WAR killed one easily. Other one despawned before we were able to claim it, was still able to get Reinforced Cermet from next ???. * Soloed as a L76 DRG/WHM, pulling only one. Had to use some Healing Breaths, but it was far easier than the Magma from the previous rank mission. Didn't do anything special, no two hour or anything like that. -- Cinnaris 03:00 UTC, 9 August 2010 *Relatively easy to solo one at a time as 69DRG/BLU. - Ooka 04:29, September 20, 2010 (UTC) *Easily soloed Lv85PUP/37(lol)NIN without sneak. Only one nearby weapon needed to be killed as the dolls did not aggro. Tahngarthortalk- 08:38, October 19, 2010 (UTC) *Easily soloed 90BLU/NIN without sneak in af gear,got TP on surrounding mobs,poped NM's,spamed Benthic typhoon on start,then used Efflux + Chain Affinity + Savage Blade + Goblin Rush = light SC and then killed second Mob with spells --Fist to Fist-- went to solo this mission as 80MNK/40DNC. believe me, my mnk isn't anything special. Aurore gear, mediocre accessories, not many merits put in yet. i killed off the nearby weapons, checked the ??? with SNK up (won't aggro), and Chi Blasted (with merits in Penance, making it so it couldn't get TP) the closer one. it hit somewhat hard, but had horrible accuracy. i kept it pretty simple. probably used a WS twice, kept Box Step and Drain Samba up. the second golem depopped before the end of the fight. i killed the first golem and the ??? hadn't moved. checked it and got my KI. really not a hard fight, can probably easily do it after 75+ soloing. best of luck. User: Leexlee 21:13, 6 August 2011